Intuición
by Janet Cab
Summary: La intuición de Dimitri había sido su salvación vital, desde siempre. Le gustaba planear las cosas con rigor. Y saltar al vacío, a pesar de que aquella gárgola galopante le ofreciera otras alternativas igual (o quizá menos) de seductoras, no encajaba en su definición de tener un plan. One-shot.


**La intuición de Dimitri había sido su salvación vital, desde siempre. Le gustaba planear las cosas con rigor. Y saltar al vacío, a pesar de que aquella gárgola galopante le ofreciera otras alternativas igual (o quizá menos) de seductoras, no encajaba en su definición de tener un plan.**

**Disclaimer: **Anastasia no me pertenece. Sus derechos están reservados a Disn... digo, a Century Fox. Leyendas urbanas, and those things.

**NdA: **yo abro la puja y digo que pasa un año (como mínimo) hasta que alguien se percate de la existencia de este One-shot. ¿Quién da más?

* * *

_**Intuición.**_

**Infección.**

Si salía de aquella con vida se lo haría mirar. Ponerse en manos de profesionales y todo eso.

Porque vale, había engañado a muchas personas a lo largo de toda su vida, pero lo de engañarse a uno mismo era levísimamente (ojo, tampoco buscaba hundirse emocionalmente. Dimitri no se hundía nunca. A lo sumo, y suponiendo que los _asuntos de ese calibre _fueran una piscina, dejaba de hacer pie de vez en cuando. Pero sabía nadar) deplorable. _Los hombres son unos bebés. _

Tenía toda la pinta de ser patológico. Después de todo, uno no puede ir por el mundo guardándose bajo la capa todo aquello que se va encontrando por ahí. Al menos, no por San Petersburgo. Aquella no era una buena ciudad. Su superficie no era la idónea si uno la escrutaba en busca de algo sobresaliente. _Algo_ diferente, que resaltara en medio del gris monocromo.

Rusia no era un buen país.

Las calles estaban sucias, reinaba un frío acuciante y el hambre gobernaba la nación con mano de hierro.

Y él se visualizaba a sí mismo como una pieza de puzle extraviada invadiendo una caja ajena. Los bordes estaban desgastados, el dibujo empañado y con burbujas de aire abriéndose paso a través del plástico rancio que lo recubría. Las mil piezas restantes iban encontrando un lugar en el que encajar a la perfección, un hueco irremplazable por otra pieza. Él retiraba el vaho que empañaba la vidriera de la puerta trasera de las cocinas con el dorso de la mano y se preguntaba dónde estaría el suyo.

—Chico, muévete.

**Síntomas.**

Recoger aquella caja de música no le pareció tan descabellado. No en su momento. Después de todo, era igual que él. El palacio estaba siendo arrasado. Las lágrimas de cristal de las lámparas de araña cubrían el alfombrado de los salones de baile; las estatuillas del Zar caían una tras otra. Y la caja se alzaba en medio de una habitación revuelta, el olor a pólvora pujando por colarse bajo la rendija de la puerta. Antorchas siendo blandidas a unos metros de la ventana. La caja parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Como él. Era bonita y relucía. Era _diferente_.

No podía dejarla allí. Se lo decía su intuición.

**Fiebre.**

Su intuición estaba un poco rara últimamente. Pero bueno, qué sería un hombre si no saltara al menos una vez en su vida de un tren en marcha. Puede que para Anya, un cobarde. O tal vez fuera tan insignificante que ni se molestase en buscarle un calificativo decente.

Anya cree que Dimitri tiene todo bajo control, pero se equivoca. Dimitri estaba preparado para arrojarse por la cubierta, en caso de que hubiera hecho falta. No las tenía todas consigo cuando la vio encaramada a la barandilla barnizada en óxido y sal, la mano envolviendo con blandura la cuerda tensada.

Llovía.

**Defensas.**

Pero Anya ha caído al río, y ha llegado la hora de saltar. Qué es la hipotermia para un hombre como él. Los nudillos le escuecen cuando trata de defenderse. Se destroza las uñas cortas en su intento por aferrarse al hocico de la gárgola viviente en medio del vuelo. No es que sea un temerario, pero sinceramente, no tiene tiempo para jueguecitos. Anya está _vestida. No es que eso represente un problema, _se corrige. Es decir, _es decir, _la ropa pesa más cuando está empapada, y él no se ha pasado la última etapa de su vida muriendo cada día y sintiéndose más vivo que nunca cada vez que logra evadirse de las garras de Rasputín, cada vez que logra hacerla a un lado y elevarla un poco, solo lo suficiente para que la emperatriz de Francia la reconozca por fin como Anastasia. Como quien verdaderamente es.

Dimitri podría jurar que Anastasia es un maniquí hueco, sin rostro y sin vida. Pero sabe que Anya estará ahí para darle una, para reanimar sus labios y proporcionarle un poco de sentido a ese dichoso nombre exhumado del Gran Cementerio de Nombres Olvidados. Nadie debería cuestionarle eso a Dimitri, al menos. La familiaridad del asunto no es un tema de conversación que esté preparado para afrontar de forma madura. Es solo humo en alguna parte de su cerebro.

**Recaída. **

No ha renunciado a su recompensa para acabar peleando con un estúpido trozo de piedra mientras Anya se ahoga y ese chalado con una lepra ciertamente alarmante se desternilla de risa a escasa distancia de lo que podría ser su ataúd de agua.

Dimitri puede ser todo lo que la gente quiera, pero posee ciertos ideales de justicia, y ese final le parece de todo menos justo.

De repente, negro. Todo se vuelve negro salpicado de motitas blancas, pero dura poco. Algo dentro de su cabeza está golpeando el cráneo para salir, y la bilis trepa por su garganta, lacerando su esófago.

Quiere levantar los brazos para reanudar la pelea contra Rocky, pero estos no responden y prefieren hormiguear y contagiarse del frío del empedrado del puente. Y entonces la oye. Como siempre. No entiende lo que dice, pero le parece bastante ridículo que esté allí con él. Debería estar precipitándose hacia el fondo del lecho del río, invocando en su mente el baile sobre la cubierta, la escapada por París, todos sus intercambios de opiniones y despidiéndose del hijo que nunca tendrían.

Pero no.

**Inmunización****.**

Anya es una flacucha impertinente que va por libre, y él desearía que le diese por muerto y se marchara y ahorrarse así la sonrisita de suficiencia por haberlo salvado.

_Siempre ha sido ella._ Lo ha salvado, de todas las formas en que se puede salvar a una persona. No hace falta que se lo restriegue.

Entonces el sonido de su voz se enturbia, como el mar contaminado por el fuel, y, al igual que antes fue la hora de saltar, ahora es el momento de incorporarse.

El golpe en la nariz es totalmente gratuito.

**Estabilidad.**

Su intuición se lo había dicho. Debería haberse deshecho de esa bola de pulgas desde el principio. Es la segunda vez que lo interrumpe. Que _los_ interrumpe. Anota mentalmente que tiene que parecer un accidente. Tal vez cuando salgan de Francia. En Alemania hay más perreras que casas.

Pero en ese instante no. Se balancean un poco sobre los talones y las puntas de los pies, y Dimitri sabe que el chucho los está mirando. O lo haría si no tuviera esas orejas de murciélago tapándole el hocico. A ver qué se creía.

El amor es así. Nota el metal del colgante de Anya contra su yugular tibia, y no puede evitar pensar en que encaja en la ranura de la caja de música. En ningún otro sitio.

Justo como ellos dos.

**Recuperación.**

Los fuegos artificiales se trazan contra el lienzo de la noche, abriéndose como flores colosales y chillonas. Refulgen en los ojos de Anya, y es ahí donde cobran un brillo mayor que en el propio cielo.

Dimitri tiene un poco de miedo. Porque bueno, es un hombre, con todo lo que eso conlleva, y hace meses que no se siente como uno. Tiembla y se cruza de brazos y dice cosas sin sentido y se fija en nimiedades y se ríe sin motivo aparente, la coge en brazos y se olvida de que cualquier tipo de embarcación lo marea. Da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

Le ha parecido ver a dos bichos muy raros (y cuando dice raros, quiere decir _muy raros_) en lo alto de un empedrado circundante al río. Le suenan de algo. Le da igual.

Anya está con él. Y a pesar de que lo ha experimentado a fondo desde que la conoce, no siente miedo. Siente un sucedáneo, cuando reflexiona y trata de anticiparse a todos sus ataques verbales para hacerse con la victoria, cuando Anya deja resbalar una bata por sus hombros (que hasta donde su comprensión alcanza, sirve para cuando uno tiene frío y este se acentúa ante la sola idea de desprenderse del abrigo) y le dice con la mirada, con el cuerpo; _demuéstrame que no eres un bebé. Demuéstrame que eres un hombre._

Es calor, olor a hierbabuena, el pulso abandonándolo durante menos de un segundo retumbando en los oídos, los dientes rechinando y la sensación de que junto a un millar más, necesitará esos elementos durante el resto de su existencia para no cometer un disparate, como adoptar a una compañera pulgosa para Puca y vagar por el mundo con su propio rancho de chuchos rabiosos y roba-asientos-junto-a-la-ventanilla.

Bueno, tal vez sea su intuición. Pero cree que podrá vivir con eso.

* * *

**Originalmente, iba a publicar esto como una tabla de siete u ocho Drabbles, pero luego pensé ¿pol qué? Demasiada pereza, y total, el fandom está un poco así como abandonado; lo subo todo en peso y acabóse.**

******Hope you liked it ^^**

**Aprovechando que la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, yo invoco una plegaria: recibir un review por esto en el 2013. ¡Deseo concedido, y antes del 2013!**

**Neko: ****Papá Noel nunca me trae lo que quiero. Pero este año ha acertado de pleno. Comentar es amar, y te doy gracias infinitas por hacerlo y por haber leído este One-shot. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado (Dimitri will always be Dimitri) y no puedo prometer nada, pero tal vez in the future se me ocurra alguna cosilla más. ¡Un beso!**

**Karen: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Un beso ^^**

**Pame: ¡Muchas gracias! A mí también me encantan estos dos, que te guste cómo quedaron me hace feliz-feliz. ¡Dimitri Fanclub! Un beso ^^**


End file.
